Rafael Montavo
An easy going and warm man, Rafael is the conservative Cardinal of La Baronía de los Campos Podridos. Despite the periodic disappearances of some villagers, Rafael is convinced all is well among his flock, and focuses mostly on his garden. Biography Rafael was born to a wealthy merchant and his maid in Los Campos Podridos in 2241. Despite already having a son from his deceased wife, Carlos would keep Rafael. Rafael would be treated like an equal son by his father and a brother by his sibling, and despite being a bastard, would face little ill will in his conservative community. He would have a happy, simple childhood, spending most days playing in his father's garden and helping his mother. When he was seven he would be sent to La Academia de los Jóvenes in the Capital. Rafael would have trouble adjusting at first, being away from home with no one familiar was an alien notion to him up to that point. His troubles would be increased during his first day of studies, as he was singled out and bullied at lunch period. He would manage to protect his body until an adult arrived and pulled the bully off of him. Rafael's savior turned out to be the school's priest, who would take pity on the boy and take him under his wing. As a result, Rafael took a great interest in Theology, much to the pleasure of his father, who had already promised the business to his elder son. Rafael would spend eight years at the academy, learning several subjects relevant for his professed interest. Upon his graduation, he was taken back to Campos Podridos by his happy family, where he would be made deacon by the town cardinal. He would work around the church for a decade before the Cardinal passed, and the position was granted to Rafael, with approval from the Vatican and the baron. Rafael would be honored at his father's house, where the entire family gathered to congratulate him. He would function much like Cardinal Abe did before him, and perform only in a spiritual role for the next three years. He would first have to offer advice to the baron in 2269, When one of the noble's men was accused of idolatry and witchcraft. Rafael would hear of the matter when a small mob of paisanos came to the church and demanded he come with them. When pressed, one of the group said there was someone poisoning the wells. Greatly alarmed, the Cardinal fell in with the mob as it marched towards the baron's house and demanded that Milatra hand over the accused. When the Baron refused, Rafael was the voice of reason among the mob, willing to agree to a trial. The man in question happened to be a practitioner of voodoo, coming from The Big Easy. While Rafael was disgusted by his practices, he saw nothing to warrant death, and recommended exile instead. The Baron, trying to keep the paisanoa happy as possible, agreed and sent the courtier away that night. The experience would leave a bad taste in Rafael's mouth however, and he soon developed trouble sleeping. His father would recommend gardening during one of his visits, and the Cardinal soon found a passion for it. His garden soon became his hideaway when the world became demanding, though his parishioners knew they were always welcome. He would manage to keep out of the Politics of the Saltlands Wars and the papal succession, and would have a mostly peaceful 2270s. He would grow well into his role, and many paisanos began to consult with him for advice. He would break this status quo in 2283 when he openly spoke in favor of the Order of the Bloody Serpant. While only praising the knights for killing predators, many in the Vatican took it as something more. The knights also took the comment as an invitation, and offered to build a chapterhouse if Rafael would get the Baron's permission. The Cardinal was smart enough to see the danger in this request and declined, but several groups would already be working to throw the two together. Since then he has maintained his focus to his flock and his garden, ensuring the healthy grow of both, though Rafael has so far missed the disappearance of paisanos. Personality Rafael is an easy going, jovial man, with the exception being when someone acts immoral. in these cases he is serious and silent, speaking only to ask a question or to pass judgement. His punishments are almost always religious acts and community service, though for adultery and murder he will leave justice to the baron. Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico